Medic Ruby (Re-uploaded)
by RWBY Fan Mode
Summary: What if Ruby hated being a Huntress because it took away her Mother Summer Rose so she becomes the next best thing a Medic :)


Episode 1:

"Please sit down Ms. Xiao Long. I'm afraid I have bad news." Ozpin told the brawler after he summoned her to his office about a week after school started.

"Is something wrong, sir? Did something happen to my sister?" Yang asked in a worried tone as she felt something was wrong.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee "Your Sister her name is Ruby Rose correct?" "Yeah, she turned 12 last month still Training to be a Medic. "Yang smiled.

Ozpin raised an Eyebrow "A medic hmm... Doesn't she want to be a huntress like her father and uncle after all they are great hunters?"

Yang shook her head "She hates the Idea of being a huntress because her Mother died being one Dad and uncle crow were saddened when she yelled she was never going to be a huntress so she decided to become the next best thing a medic"

Ozpin frowned hearing this "I see that's a shame her Mother was a great huntresss to hear that her Daughter is not following her foot steps it's quite saddening don't you agree?"

Yang slowly nodded as she frowned remembering her talk with her baby sis about becomig a huntress she put a hand on her right cheek and rubbed it.

(Flash Back)

Yang was in front of Ruby's room door she wanted to see if her baby sis was Ok after the two heard there uncle and dad talk about Ruby's Mom Summer Rose on how she died during a Mission and being a wonderful huntress. neither Ruby or Yang were not supposed to hear any of this, but they both did.

"Ruby are you Ok" Yang called out she received no answer she put her ear against the door and heard sobbing. She quickly opened the door only to punched in the face. "I"M SORRY YANG BUT PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE" Ruby screamed as she closed the door and locked it.

Hearing the door slam Taiyang and qrow ran upstairs. Taiyang who saw his daughther on the floor qickly picked her up. "Yang what's going on?" Yang only whimpered as she felt tears going down her cheeks which she whiped away. "Me an-and R-r-ruby accidently over heard you and uncle qrow talking about Our Mom Summer and how she died" she died" Yang explained.

Taiyang and qrow only had one thought going through there head. "Shit"

"Ruby come on out we need to talk" qrow tried to speak to his niece.

"No I don't wanna and I don't want to become a huntress anymore" Ruby yelled.

(End of Flash Back)

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee as he watched Yang's expression on her face, he was sad to see such a face on such a strong student. to come here only to hear bad news. "Sometimes being headmaster Fucking sucks I'm sorry xiao long for what I'm about tell you" he thougt as he cleared his throat loudly to get Yang's attention.

Yang looked Ozpin in the eyes and grinned "Sorry about that you were say something but if you looked closer you would see that she was making a fist she knew something was coming and was trying to be strong.

"How is the rest of your team doing since you girls lost your team leader ronald monkai?" Ozpin asked with a bit of anger in his tone. Ronald was a sweet young man he was 15 years old he had such amazing talent for some one so young (I'm to lazy to describe him use your imagination) it wasn't until a few weeks ago Ozpin was going through each and every profile of the Students until one profile caught his eye it was ronalds as he was reading throught the file thinking it was fake until he realized it was. It turns out the boy sneaked into his school he was upset he marched out of his office and was prepared to go talk to the boy.

as he was close to Team RWBY'S Room he heard violent coughing coming down the hall he ran and he saw it. Ronald finally showed his true colors as he was beating up a Rabbit Faunus her name was velvet scarlatina 'P...Pl..plese stop" she begged but was ignored as she was ignored and kicked in the stomach "Ahhhhh" she screamed as each kick hurt more and more.

"Shut the hell up you freaks like you don't deserve mercy you should all just Die" he then spitted on Velvet's face. he turned around only to see Ozpin starring at him that stare turned into glare. To think you you were kind and only to find out that it was fake and to see you beating up a student just beacause she's different I just found out you sneaked into Beacon using fake papers I want you to go to your dorm pack your things and out of my school now" he said in a Serious tone.

"B..b..but..S..sir" ronald tried to speak.

"NOW! Ozpin yelled as he released so much killing intent that would make anyone piss there pants.

he watched ronald run then he turned his attention toward's Velvet "are you alright ms scarlatina?"

"I..I guess but I'm going to go to the nurse's office to get checked he did hit me pretty hard: velvet answered as she slowly got back on her feet she slowly began to walk off.

Ozpin was snapped out of his thoughts by Yang calling his name "EARTH TO OZPIN" she screamed making him almost drop his coffee.

"What?"

"I said we are doing fime now that jerk is gone but you ignored me" Yang groaned.

"Sorry look Yang it's time I tell you why I called you here" Ozpin muttered loudly.

"What is it Yang whispered fearfully

"I'm sorry Yang but your uncle and father were killed Ozpin answered.

* * *

 **(End of Episode 1)**

 **Yes I re-uploaded Medic Ruby I don't want to give up on this Fanic I want to give it a Second shot :)**


End file.
